1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the field of flame retention devices for use in particular on a cylindrical gas mixing burner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices of this type are already known, which endeavour to stabilise the flames produced, so as to help render their development as homogeneous as possible. These devices are also known by names such as "flame retention plates" or "combustion grid".
These devices are generally produced from various materials such as ceramics or metal, and are finely perforated with holes of a suitable size and distribution to allow passage of the gases and as homogeneous a combustion process as possible. They are typicallyarranged in the burner, between the mix distribution chamber and the combustion chamber which they separate.
The drawbacks found with such devices in prior art burners include the following:
these devices do not always stabilise the flames satisfactorily. There may be flame burnback into the mix distribution chamber, flames which stray too far from the device and heat up the walls of the combustion chamber, or else flames which cling excessively to the device and cause it to glow red-hot; PA1 often there is excessive production of poisonous or pollutant gases (carbon monoxide and oxides of nitrogen); PA1 the very structure of these devices makes it difficult to effectively regulate the power of the burners; PA1 there is very little, or even zero, cross-ignition of the flames; and PA1 it is difficult, costly and inefficient to adapt these devices to cylindrical burners.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a flame retention device that offers a solution to at least some of these drawbacks, at the same time as preserving low-cost manufacturing parameters.